GleexBleach
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: A new season, a new Glee contest and NEW COMPETITION! This year they have quite peculiar opponents. WARNING: There's a smudge of Yaoi in there.
1. Karakura High School

**Author's Note: Hey my little minions! I would just like to warn you all that I just had a lot of chocolate for breakfast and read a whole lot of Yaoi, so BEWARE!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and neither do I own Glee.

P.S. The story is set on the Glee season 2.

Rachel walked to the Music Room to see all her other Glee club mates looking well, normal as usual. She was glad that they finally forgave her mistake with Sunshine though it was a big blow to their chances of defeating Vocal Adrenaline.

Just before she started her usual blabbering, Mr. Schuester came in.

"Everyone, I have some great news." ,Mr. Schuester announced happily. And with that statement, he caught everyone's attention.

"You all remember how we invited the schools we were competing against to find out how good they were before Sectionals?" ,he asked.

"Yeah we remembered Mr. Schuester how good they were and how terrified we got." ,said Finn remembering all the pressure they felt.

"But in the end we kicked their asses!" ,said Puck looking cool(?) as always.

"Yes, that time. Now, this year there is a new school entering Sectionals whom we have invited to perform at our school. The school's name is Karakura High School … anyone recognize that name?" ,Mr. Schuester asked looking over everyone's faces before Rachel and Kurt screamed out…

"DO WE?"

"Glad you two know them, we you like to explain?" ,said Mr. Schuester actually fearing the sanity of the two students.

"I would gladly, Mr. Schuester." ,said Rachel before giving Kurt the chance to reply, " Karakura High School is one of the most popular schools in the world. Though the school is actually very … hm how should you say it, secretive."

"If their so secretive, then why does the entire world even know of them?" ,asked Quinn who was back in her Cheerios uniform.

"That's because all the students are know to be the best fighters from allover the world specifically Japan and Spain. The school is also located in Japan and have won Glee competitions all over Asia. Most people think that the reason they don't go to international competitions is because they're humble. But everyone is weary of them because of course, since they're good fighters, they're very violent." ,said Rachel in a barely understandable speed.

"Thanks Rachel, and Karakura High School has now moved to America and is competing in this year's competition. Principle Figgins has also agreed to invite them to our school three days from now!" ,announced Mr. Schuester in excitement.

"WHAT?" ,said Rachel and Kurt at the same time.

"Mr. Schuester, why couldn't you tell us 1 month before?" ,this time it was Kurt who talked.

"What's so important about knowing that they're coming here?" ,asked Arty in a polite tone.

"Aside from them being super popular, number 1: Everyone knows that the guys there are majorly HOT, number 2: They are like living legends, and number 3: Their school is like mega-rich, so what will they think once they see our school?", asked/explained Kurt in one breath.

"Don't worry aside from all those things, they're just regular people underneath, aren't they?" ,said Mr. Schuester in a comforting voice.

_**If only Mr. Schuester knew how wrong he was…**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Now I know why authors love leaving cliff-hangers, its not because of wanting to entice the readers, but wanting to annoy them just for the heck of it. PLEASE GIVE ME SONG IDEAS**

**REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUE ARE WELCOME! :D**


	2. Meeting

**Author's Note: Sorry people! I haven't updated in a while plus, my stupid file got corrupted so I had to start all over again and the internet was down for like 1 week!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Glee.

* * *

"Rachel, Kurt, please calm down." ,said Mr. Schuester. They were all in the Music Room waiting for the Karakura High Glee Club.

"You're right . We should just calmly wait for them." ,said Rachel as she tried to relax. But all that composure went out the window as they heard a knock coming from the door.

Rachel and Kurt started panicking while Quinn, Britney, Santana and Puck were getting ready to get a new date.

"Hello, my name is Yoruichi Shihōin. I am the moderator of the Karakura High Glee Club. Nice to meet you, and may I say, it is a pleasure for all of us to be here." ,Yoruichi said as all the boys ogled at her beauty (or maybe at her breasts as well :DD).

"May I introduce to you, the members of our glee club." ,the attractive woman said as she pointed to the door where a lot of good-looking teens were entering. You have to admit, all the girls were gorgeous while all the guys were hot and looked intimidating.

"Here are my girls, Rukia Kuchiki, Matsumoto Rangiku, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Nanao Ise, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Menoly Mallia, Loly Aivirrne, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, Tia Harribel, and Nel Tu Oderschvank." ,introduced Yoruichi as the girls stepped forward and bowed.

All the boys were drooling at the girls, especially Matsumoto, Orihime, Tia and Nel.

"And now here are the very pissed of guys." ,Yoruichi said with a grin. It was true, the guys looked pretty tired and angry.

"We wouldn't be this fucking pissed if you didn't literally drag us here out of bed!" ,yelled a blue haired guy.

"You're just mad 'cause you didn't get a morning fuck." ,retorted Lisa.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry for dragging you here but I did inform you, so it's your fault. Now back to the introductions, that blue haired guy just now was Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Next we have Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Shuuei Hisagi, Kira Izuru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra Shiffer, Shinji Hirako, Nnoitora Jiruga, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Szayel Aporro Granz, and lastly, we have Hichigo Shirosaki." ,the grumpy teens just nodded their heads at them.

"Now with the formalities out of the way, let's all head to the auditorium for the main event." ,said Mr. Schuester as he lead the way.

Rachel approached Mr. Schuester to discuss about their competition. "Mr. Schuester, I'm nervous. First of all they seem really professional and second, they defeat us greatly on number."

"Don't worry Rachel ,who knows, maybe not even half of them know how to sing. Plus, even if they're many, if they don't sing as one they're good as dead." ,said the teacher while wearing a smile to hide his own anxiety.

Once they reached the auditorium, they decided that New Directions would be the first to perform. They sang "Don't Stop Believin'" and they poured all their memories of the past competition into that one song. When they were done everyone clapped. Then, it was Karakura High's turn.

They sang Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 . When they were done, they were given a standing ovation by New Directions. After they said their goodbyes and left, all the Mckinley High Glee Club members were in shock. They were in the Music Room contemplating on what they just saw.

"We don't stand a chance against them." ,said Finn sadly as he looked at the ground in shame.

"He's right, no matter how hard we try, we can't beat them. I could tell they weren't even taking that performance seriously." ,Rachel said as she shook in fear.

"I have to tell you guys, you're right. Class dismissed, we'll take this up tomorrow." ,said Mr. Schuester who was also in shock.

When Rachel got home, she laid on her bed and though, _"Is this really the end? Will I ever fulfill my dream? Maybe I should transfer to Karakura High and join their Glee Club, we'd be unstoppable. No, what about Finn? What should I do?'_ ,was the last thing Rachel thought of before she drifted to sleep.

~In Karakura High~

"Did you see their faces?" ,joked Renji as he downed another bottle of beer.

"Yeah, I bet one of them shit in their pants." ,laughed Shinij as everyone else laughed as well.

"Oh yeah, did you guys notice Grimmjow slapping berry-tan's ass during the performance?" ,said Matsumoto as all eyes landed upon the said couple making out in the back. The two finally separated showing a smirking Grimmjow and a flushed Ichigo.

"If you two are just gonna fuck, do it somewhere else.", said Nnoitora while giving them a perverted smirk.

"It's not like we mind." ,said the girls 'cause they wanted to see some hot yaoi smex.

The night then passed filled with booze, making out, laughs and jokes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry again if this chapter was crappy, I was in a hurry. Thanks to my reviewers, especially x-lolz-x. I'll probably be using Kirika Hiame's or THAT is a matter of opinion's suggestions in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ME NEED SOME SONG IDEAS PLUS IDEA'S FOR THE NAME OF THE OTHER GLEE CLUB.**


	3. Rematch

**Author's Note: Grrr.. the internet's still down so I couldn't read fanfics, so I just settled for continuing my own fics.**

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, faved and alerted my stories!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Bleach as well as any of the other songs I mention here.

* * *

The next day, anyone could see that the Glee Club's spirits were down, but since in Mckinley High, the Glee Club belongs to the bottom of the social class, no one cared.

But when the students were in the music room was a completely different story, they were all like friggin zombies! Or in short, they were a mess.

Even Mr. Schuester was when he came in. Suddenly, Rachel stood up, surprising everyone while exclaiming, "I got an idea, Mr. Shuester."

"What is it Rachel?" ,the teacher asked wanting anything to help their current situation.

"Why don't we go pay our friends in Karakura High a visit?" ,Rachel said as she smirked.

"You mean sabotage them? Don't you think that's too low, even for you Rachel." ,Finn said while mentally shaking his head at his girlfriend's cunningness and everyone nodded their heads at what Finn said.

"No! I don't mean that. I'm saying that what if we go there and see what they do to become you know, great. Like what exercises they do, what kind of atmosphere they have in school. Who knows, maybe the reason they're so good is because in their school, they're not bullied. Right, Mr. Schuester?" ,Rachel asked.

"Fine. I'll ask Mr. Figans to pass on the request to the head of Karakura High. I'll dismiss class early so I can go ask him." ,said Mr. Schuester as he exited to room to be followed by everyone else.

* * *

~Later that night with Santana~

'_I can't believe I haven't slept with anyone for almost a month. Puck hasn't e__ven come over yet. Maybe I'll catch myself a new partner in our little visit to Karakura. All the guys there were hot anyway.' _,Santana thought to herself with a smirk.

* * *

~The next day~

"Great news everybody, they have accepted and assigned our appointment 2 days from now." ,Mr. Schuester said with a grin. To tell you the truth, he was actually interested in Yoruichi.

"Ok, everyone just some reminders, remember to look presentable." ,warned Rachel and Kurt.

"Rachel, Kurt we're just going for a small interaction, not a grand ball." ,said Mr. Schuester as he shook his head at the two's excitement, if you would call it that.

* * *

~In Karakura High, On the same day~

"**Everyone, please proceed to the assembly hall for an announcement from Mr. Yamamoto" **, boomed a female voice from the speakers.

Once all teens were in the assembly hall, Yamamoto went out onto the stage and headed straight for the microphone, "My students, New Directions from Mckinley High School will be coming in 2 days. I wish that all of you will behave accordingly. And one last very important reminder, no one is allowed to use their powers during the entire day, Shinigami or Arrancar. Any one caught will be severely punished. You may now return to your respective classrooms."

After that, the almighty principal exited the stage. The Glee club met up in their ultra-high tech and expensive looking music/recording room.

"Are those shit-head amateurs looking for a rematch?" ,asked Nnoitora as he sat casually on one of the stools with Shinji on his lap.

"It seems like it, Szayel, make sure to set up cameras and security systems around the campus just in case they try anything funny.", said Ms. Yoruichi as she went out of the room.

"I'm already at it. Oh, and did you know Unohana-sensei is spying on Zaraki-sensei?", the pink haired scientist replied as he continued watching other people's business.

"This just keeps getting more interesting" ,exclaimed Matsumoto as she clasped her hands together.

"Tch. Ya just want to get fucked by one of those guys." ,said Shiro as he looked disdainfully at the said slut.

"Hmp!" ,said the big-breasted woman as she crossed her arms at her lack of retorts.

* * *

~2 days later~

"We're here everyone!" said Mr. Schuester as everyone paused at the sight of the building. The school had a metal barred gate surrounding it as well as a huge garden, complete with the fountain in front of the entrance. Every single part of the school was practically made of marble and was air-conditioned. It also had a sort of lobby where there was a front desk.

"Mr. Schuster are you sure we're in a school, not a hotel?" ,asked Quinn as her mouth was agape, same with everyone else.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're in the right place. Seeing as I am here." ,said a girl as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice to meet you once again. In case you have forgotten, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I am one of the members of our Glee Club, as well as your tour guide for today. Oh, and Mr. Yamamoto, our principal, is deeply sorry that he couldn't be the one to meet you here today, he is currently occupied with a meeting." ,the petite girl, know as Rukia, said as she giggled and led the way.

"Just some thing to remember at this school, do not get on anyone's nerves. Remember that and I promise you won't get hurt." ,explained Rukia with a sickly sweet smile.

Any further comments were stopped by the ringing of the bell. And they saw lots of students coming out of various rooms to either roam around or eat.

"Anyhow, everyone should be in the Music Room right now. So lets go!" ,Rukia said with enthusiasm.

They made their way to the Music Room. And the second they got there, the New Directions' mouths hung open for the umpteenth time of the day. This wasn't a Music Room, it was a fucking Recording Studio.

When they got inside, they saw the Glee members chatting, laughing and eating.

"Hey guys! Here's New Directions!" ,Rukia said in a business like voice.

"So, our prey's here ne?", Shiro said sadistically as Nnoitora ran a snake like tongue over his lips. The girls just shivered in fear at the albino and his friend.

"Chill. We're just kidding around. The name's Nnoitora if ya dun remember an' whitey over there's Shiro.", the lanky teen said as he approached the group and shook Puck's hand

'_I could get used to these people', _Puck thought.

"By the way, do you know where Mr. Schuester is?", Ichigo said as he searched for the teacher.

"He told us he's going to be speaking with Ms. Yoruichi.", said Arty as all the students from both schools snickered at the thought of the two getting together.

"So would you guys like to explain why you guys are here?" ,said Grimmjow as he finally acknowledged the group's presence.

"Rachel, said we should see what kind of exercises you guys do so we could try them and see if we could get better." ,the idiotic Britney said, unaware of that she revealed their intentions.

"If you guys really want to know that bad, we just get together, sing a few songs and go home.", Ichigo said because he just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

"What? Is that really it?", Rachel asked, refusing to believe such talent could be gained from such simple exercises.

"Yup, you think we do those goddamn shit other people do?", replied Shuuehei cockily as he inwardly laughed at the students.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Had to do some things in sewing club.", said a panting Ishida as he entered the room. Most of the Glee club students stared at him, the guys in disgust and shock. How could this guy be part of sewing and glee club and not get a slushie in the face every day?

"Have any of you experienced getting a slushie thrown in your face?", said Mercedes who's been quite for the most part.

"No.", they all said.

"That's mean! Why would anyone want to do that?", Orihime yelled out almost crying at the thought. While the guys ogled at her breasts, the girls, and Kurt, wondered how a girl with such big boobs could be so innocent.

"Cause in our school, the Glee club's like super unpopular and well the bullies do their job.", Santana explained as he set her eyes on a certain strawberry. _'I want that one'_, she told herself.

"Well here, if anyone of us gets a slushie on their face, we beat the crap out of the guy.", Ikkaku said as he grinned at the thought of a decent fight.

"What Ikkaku is trying to say, is that here, the Glee club is composed of the most popular and fearsome students in Karakura High.", Loly clarified as she flipped her hair to further emphasize her point.

"More like bi-polar students.", Renji muttered before receiving a smack on the head from Cirucci and Lisa.

Before the any members from New Directions voiced out their opinions, the bell rang causing Ichigo to jump out of his seat.

"Why so jumpy, berry?", Grimmjow asked with a lazy grin.

"Baka. It's Thursday and its time for Zaraki sensei's special class. And if I don't get there in time, he will cut of my ass", Ichigo said whilst almost groaning at the man's name along with the rest.

"Who's Zaraki-sensei?", Finn asked Rukia.

Rukia answered with a shaky smile, "He's our Phys. Ed. teacher and he made a special class for all the physically talented students. Since all of us attend this class. Why don't you join us?"

But before the could accept the offer, Kira interrupted, "Do you think that's a good idea Kuchiki-san?"

"Why don't we let them see why we're so feared?", Shinji said with a grin showing of his pearly whites.

But before the group of teenagers could head out, Ms. Yoruichi and Mr. Shuester came in together looking quite contented.

"Where are you guys heading off to?", the curly haired teacher asked as he stared at confusion at the students.

"Well, we're heading of to our next club since Glee's over for the day.", Nel politely explained while sending a friendly smile at the teacher.

"About that you guys, I talked with the Sou-Taichou and he said that you're all excused from Zaraki's class today.", Yoruichi explained while Ichigo sighed in relief and Ikkaku and a few others grunted.

"Okay we're having a little show off with the Karakura High Glee Club and our theme will be anthems.", Mr. Schuester said as the New Directions huddled together to pick a song to perform.

"Ok, let's head over to the theater and start.", Orihime and Mashiro exclaimed excitedly.

Once they got there, as usual, the Mckinley High kids gawked in its beauty. It's happened so many times that they're already used to having flies in their mouths. After deciding who would go first, the New Directions started off with The Anthem by Good Charlotte.

When they finished, their audience clapped but their faces were far from satisfied. Before the next number, Ms. Yoruichi stood up and said, "Kay guys our turn."

The boys and girls headed backstage and the curtain was raised a minute later to reveal Rukia who headed to the mic and said, "We would like to introduce you to our Glee Club, Voice of Our Soul."

The New Direction nodded their heads at appreciation at the nice name selected by the group.

The short girl then joined the others on the song and started to sing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

The students' felt their chances at winning slowly slipping from their fingers as they could literally feel the song along with its lyrics, melody and emotions dancing around them.

When Voice of Our Soul finished, they were given a standing ovation by their rivals.

"That was great, both teams, I think that deserved a tie.", Yoruichi said jovially as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah. That was awesome! Though, I'm sad to say that it's a little late and it's tie for us to head back.", Mr. Shue said sadly as he stared at the window showing the reddening sky.

The Karakura students then convinced them to walk the group to the gate and they were shocked by the number of students who were still roaming around at this time of the day.

Toushirou, who noticed their confusion, answered their unvoiced question, "There're still lots of people because all of us stay in dorms here behind the building."

They just nodded and Rachel noticed a strange looking man in white Japanesse clothing heading towards them. She instinctively moved closer to Finn in fear as he faced the same direction and called the attention of his companions.

The man stopped in front of them and said in an eerie, high pitched voice, "Nemu, come with me."

The tall, stoic girl bowed to them and said goodbye as she followed the man who headed to another building.

"Are you sure it's safe to let her go with him?", Kurt asked in concern.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou may seem weird, and he is, but he's still her father.", the normally silent Momo said.

The New Direction's eyes widened at the new information. But then they suddenly felt scared as the ground beneath them started shaking.

There was also another larger figure headed their way and Ichigo let out a groan which caused all of them to turn their heads to him.

He then said a curt goodbye and sprinted at a speed they didn't know was possible.

Then they stiffened in fear once again as the figure got closer and saw that the man was huge, intimidating, and not to mention, he was waving a sword around in the air while screaming various obscenities, "Kurosaki get your ass back here and fight like a fucking man! You missed our sparing session so let me give you a fucking piece of my mind."

"Go Taichou!", yelled Ikkaku.

Ulquiorra then shook his head and said in a dead monotone voice, "Idiots. Please forgive them for this display of idiocy but this is what usually goes on everyday. Oh, and that was our Phys. Ed teacher Kenpachi Zaraki."

All of them felt the need to get out of this crazy place, even Puck was scared shitless.

They were able to make it to the gate without anymore interruptions and Ichigo was able to join them a few minutes later because he lost Zaraki.

As they got into the bus once again, Santana sent Ichigo a flying kiss which he didn't respond to.

'_He wants to play hard to get, huh? Then I'll play his game'_, Santana thought as she winked at him before the bus sped of towards McKinley High.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he noticed the obviously, fake-boobed chick flirting with _**his **_Ichigo.

He then smirked as Ichigo didn't respond but his smirked turned into a frown once more as she sent the berry a wink.

When the others headed back to the dorm, he pulled Ichigo into his arms and said, "You're mine ya know that?"

Ichigo then sent him a smirk that copied his and pecked him on the lips and said, "Of course and I'll prove it to you in our dorm."

Grimmjow gave a lustful growl as he stared at Ichigo's butt while he sensually swayed his hips, "Fucking tease."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank gosh! I would like to mention that the reason I updated was because while waiting for the Season finale, I felt compelled to update a long chappie. Tell me what you think of the name I made! ^^**

**Sorry as well if there are some mistakes, I wanted to update as soon as possible so if you notice errors or have comments, feel free to tell me. Flammers are welcomed with open arms, I consider them people who have a different way of showing that they care. R&R!**


End file.
